


Project’s Relationships

by Counselor



Series: Tales from the Project [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, one-sided Agent Washington/Agent Connecticut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counselor/pseuds/Counselor
Summary: York and Carolina together in the Project, dealing with the other freelancers’ shenanigans before Texas came and changed everything.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: Tales from the Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657849
Kudos: 4





	Project’s Relationships

Agent York sat up in bed, yawning. He stretched, his toned muscles flexing as he loosened up. He got out of bed and walked over to Carolina’s bed across the room. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he whispered. His greeting was immediately met by a slap in the face. “What did I tell you about that?” Carolina asked, annoyed. Her hair flowed down her face messily as she sat up, crossing her arms.

“Sorry, boss,” York replied sheepishly, rubbing his cheek. Carolina smiled a bit and hugged him quickly. York smiled back. “I’ll be in the cafeteria, getting some grub. Don’t be late,” he told Carolina as she pulled away from him. “I’m right behind you,” Carolina replied.

York grabbed some clothes and made his way to the locker room, going into a changing room and slipping into an orange tee that had Delta’s letter design on it in green, as well as gray sweatpants and black socks and shoes. 

“Looking good,” York commented as he stood, studying himself in the mirror. “Would you like me to determine if you are logically the most attractive person in-“ Delta was cut off by York. “Nah...” York trailed off, knowing full well that Hurricane Delta would have some pessimism in store for him this morning.

He walked through the halls of the Mother of Invention, not stopping as many a common soldier looked at him in surprise and admiration. But they knew better than to approach the freelancers. One time, the best freelancers had all gotten so fed up with the paparazzi that they had banded together to beat the living daylights out of any soldiers that tried to approach them. Even North had punched a couple guys in the face, although South had to stop him from helping them up and apologizing. All of them except for Washington, who was approached just as much as the rest of them, but had to be persuaded to tell them to stop.

York snapped back to the present as he walked through a door that led to the spacious cafeteria. It had giant windows that made people gape at the marvels of space. He heard as North called to him, “Hey York, get over here!” Or, people would gape at the marvels of space if they had time to themselves away from their intrusive teammates, York thought as he grabbed a tray and walked over to sit down between Washington and North.

“What’s the deal, North?” York asked casually as he took a bite out of a strip of bacon. North looked over at Washington with a knowing smile. Washington looked nervous, and he was sweating bullets. “So... Wash and I played truth or dare... and... he told me who he has a crush on,” North said excitedly.

York leaned in. “Dude. Nice. Now you can use that leverage against him whenever you want,” York said, entertained by the thought of Wash, of all people, having a romantic pursuit. Washington’s face was red. “North... the subject. Change it. Please,” he said. He looked like he was about to vomit. North patted Wash on the shoulder. “Why don’t you tell York here who the lucky lady is,” he said to Washington, a playful grin on his face. York listened in, entertained by this whole ordeal.

But just then, Carolina came strolling into the room, smiling radiantly. She looked gorgeous as she strode over to get her tray and walked back over. York’s attention was completely taken away from the conversation. “Saved by the bell,” North muttered as he smirked at Washington, glancing over to C.T. and then back to the flustered freelancer.

Carolina sat down next to South and C.T., brushing her auburn locks to the sides of her face as she began to dig into her pancakes. York was transfixed on her, and he spotted Wyoming glancing over at her, and then at York, raising a questioning eyebrow.

York kept eating until his plate was near-empty. He got up and walked over to the rack to slide his tray in. He turned to walk out of the room, and was amused to see C.T. trying to make conversation with Washington, but he obviously wasn’t having it. He smiled before starting off for the locker room once more.

A few minutes later, York emerged from the locker room in full body armor, for training purposes. He met Carolina, in the hallway as soon as he got out. She was in full body armor as well. “Wanna spar?” she asked him, the humor in her voice unmistakable. “Uhh... is there someone else here? Because I know you’re not talking to me,” he said nervously. “Oh come on, you big baby. I promise only to break a couple bones,” she said, grabbing his arm. York gulped and allowed himself to be pulled onto the training floor.

“This is a hand-to-hand combat situation,” FILSS announced over the speaker. “Well, that’s just perfe-“ York never got to finish his sentence, as he was tackled by Carolina. She sat on top of him, using her weight to hold him down while she pummeled him in the face. His arms were next to useless to guard against this, as they were knocked aside easily by Carolina. He kicked out of the position and took a few swings at Carolina, one of them connecting before she blocked the rest with one hand and drop kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the training room floor.

York hit his head very hard on the wall, and cried out in pain. He grabbed his head and crumpled up into a ball on the metal floor. Carolina ran over to him, it was a blur... “York... YORK!” she screamed. And everything went black.

He woke up in the medical bay, his body feeling cold... except for his hand. He gazed over at Carolina, fast asleep, eyelashes fluttered shut, head down by his side, her fingers interlocked with his.

York smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. “Wha...” Carolina muttered as she raised her head, roused from her fitful sleep. She shook the hair from her eyes and looked over at York, smiling at her. She smiled back and leaned forward to slump her head down onto his chest. “I’m so sorry...” she murmured as she embraced him.

His heart almost burst with affection for her. He wrapped his arms around her. “Just rest now. I think we both could use some rest,” he whispered to her. With that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Content, satisfied with each other. At least for now.

And that was enough.


End file.
